


Never have I ever

by obscureshipyard



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Communication, First Time Topping, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Rare Pairings, Teasing, cinnamon roll... well both of them really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscureshipyard/pseuds/obscureshipyard
Summary: Duro has never topped before.What?He’s just always been into dominant guys, aka assholes-- until he met Auctus. And whenMr. PerfectAuctus finds out about this he’s hell bent on Duro topping, with smutty results.
Relationships: Auctus/Duro
Kudos: 15





	Never have I ever

**Author's Note:**

> Love this pairing, been meaning to write a piece for them for a long time, so here it is!
> 
> Much thanks to TemptedforTea for edits and suggestions

“What do you mean you’ve never topped?” Auctus pulled back from their cuddling to meet the dark chocolate irises of his young lover. The late morning light warmed the entire room, nearly as much as the press of naked skin where they lay tangled in the sheets.

“I just, I’ve never done it.” Duro's crooked smile made Auctus's brow pinch. The older man knew that smile. Duro often used it to get away with murder.

“Never?” He questioned, sure to keep his tone steady, but not judgemental.

“Yeah. I’ve just, I--” Auctus watched as a flush of blood turned Duro's tan skin a deep red. “What? I like dominating guys.” The younger man shrugged.

“I’m dominating?” Auctus couldn't keep the hurt from his voice. He pulled back farther, too tangled in limbs and sheets to move completely away.

“No-- I mean, you’re… a bit of an exception.” Duro winced, but his arms moved quickly to wrap around Auctus’s chest to keep him from leaving.

“Oh, thanks.” Auctus kept his expression schooled. He hated losing control, especially with matters of love and betrayal.

“Look, that’s not what I mean. It’s just, I like guys who are older, more experienced, dominant… and I _like_ bottoming.” Duro pressed his cheek into the muscle of Auctus’s shoulder, laying small kisses down on his skin.

Auctus stared silently while processing. He was torn between pushing harder and risking a fight or pulling away and risk distancing himself from the man he loved. Both had caused him insurmountable heartache in the past. A choice lay before him along with the man in his arms.

“Do you want to top me?” Auctus offered without even a blink.

“Uh…” Duro gaped. Auctus sat completely still, studying the face of his young lover. A wash of surprise turned to a deeper flush of color across Duro’s chest. Auctus looked up into those dark eyes and watched as black pupils took over the brown.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Let's do it.” Auctus pulled back from Duro’s embrace. He quickly stretched across the mattress and back, bottle of lube in hand.

“Wha--now?” Duro’s voice cracked.

Auctus looked back at the wide-eyed expression of his young lover. His heart swelled with the affection and desire that Duro inspired within him. The plentiful smiles and constant energy that brought a light to Auctus’s life that had never been there before. He wanted to give Duro everything. Being the first person to ever bottom for him was no hardship, it was a pleasure. This would be theirs and only thiers.

“Yes... now.” He effortlessly slid in close to Duro’s body, but only close enough to tease skin across skin. Goosebumps rose quickly along Duro’s entire body. Auctus’s voice dropped low as he growled into the blush at Duro’s throat. “Wouldn’t you want to get this lovely cock of yours in my tight ass?” His hand wandered south, encircling Duro’s thickening cock.

“Auctus, _fuck._ ” Duro arched back into the bed. His hands grabbed tightly onto the other man’s wrist, but Auctus held still.

“Want to watch me ride you? Or, you want to hold me down and make me scream?” Auctus’s filthy voice and teasing had Duro throbbing hard, aborted thrusts into Auctus’s hand. “You want to come inside me?”

“Yes.” Duro's eyes were shut tight. His body trembled. Auctus smiled at the other man’s restraint.

“I want that, too.” Auctus whispered into Duro’s ear as he pulled the younger man on top of him. It was quick work to untangle them both from the sheets and hike his thighs up around Duro’s waist, making the other man gasp.

“Give me your hand.” Auctus kept his voice low and seductive. Duro reached up without a word of complaint. The lube was viscous and fruit flavored. Duro had a sweet tooth that spilled over into every aspect of his life, including their lovemaking.

“Auctus…” His voice trembled. Duro’s big puppy-dog eyes were pleading for a lifeline. Auctus kissed him deeply, tongue invading, tasting every inch of Duro’s mouth. The younger man moaned.

“You're nervous, it's okay.” He assured. Their hands moved lower, between Auctus’s thighs.

“I just-- I don't want to hurt you--” Auctus stopped the younger man's words with a kiss. He pulled his hands away, leaving Duro on his own to explore.

“It's okay. You're not going to hurt me. Just do what feels good for you. If anything hurts, trust me to tell you.” Tension drained out of Duro's body with a sigh. Gentle fingers began probing Auctus’s body.

Auctus let his eyelids flutter closed as passion clouded his thoughts. A hot flush crept up beneath his skin as Duro explored and teased. Auctus carefully let loose his moans as the sweat gathered on his brow. His breathing grew ragged as Duro’s fingers began opening him up.

Duro moved cautiously with fingers exploring the tight heat of Auctus’s body. He carefully searched for that sensitive little spot inside. Auctus played Duro’s body like a well-loved instrument when they made love. It was a welcome pleasure that the younger man wanted to take the same care with him.

Auctus nearly came off the bed when he found it. The moan that ripped from his throat had Duro stilling his fingers and Auctus nearly begging for more. The circling, stroking pressure over Auctus’s prostate began in earnest then. It seemed Duro had a taste for watching Auctus fall to pieces beneath him.

Neither could form coherent words, but when Duro had three fingers buried deep to the knuckle and Auctus was clawing trails of welts into Duro’s back, they both knew the other was ready for more.

Duro pulled back, coating his leaking cock with fresh lube and taking in the sight of Auctus. Duro was licking his lips before his face brightened in that gorgeous smile that had Auctus hungering for him even more.

Duro moved back between splayed thighs with purpose. Auctus watched, his mouth hanging open, as Duro lined his thick cock up and pressed inside. They both groaned as the swollen head forced in deep, past the tight ring of muscle. Duro all but collapsed onto Auctus’s chest, both adjusting to the heady sensations.

“ _Auctus._ ” Duro whispered his name like a prayer. The younger man’s hips began churning slowly, pushing in deeper with every movement. Auctus could practically hear his lover’s teeth grinding together as he tried to control himself.

“It feels good, you feel amazing inside me.” He rolled his hips, taking Duro deeper with the movement. He wanted this to be good, for both of them, but for Duro especially. Auctus’s heart ached at the thought of all the pleasure he wanted to give to this man.

“Shit-- don’t say shit like that.” Duro shuddered through the sensations as he moved to take Auctus’s mouth in a wet messy kiss.

“I want you to feel good. You make me feel so good.” Auctus nipped the words along Duro’s neck, letting his hands trace the tense muscles of his lover’s back as those muscles worked hard to fuck him into oblivion.

Auctus couldn’t hold back a smile. Duro was so giving, using every fiber of his being to make this good for him. He was a quick study, too. Just a few thrusts after bottoming out Duro pulled Auctus’s thighs up high on his waist and hit his prostate dead on. Stars lit up bright behind Auctus’s eyelids and he couldn’t hold back.

“More, please, right there, more.” Auctus begged, he never begged, but for Duro he would do that and more. Duro didn’t respond with words, but his hips picked up a quick, deep rhythm that had Auctus swearing like a sailor. The younger man took it as the encouragement it was.

Auctus had gone hoarse by the time a calloused hand wrapped around his cock. Three strokes was all it took to send him careening over the edge. His gut clenched tight as his cock exploded between them, coating Duro’s fist, and his own belly with seed.

Auctus was still gasping for air when he felt the pulse of Duro’s own completion deep inside of him. He pulled Duro in tight, mouthing wet kisses and praise into every inch of skin he could reach.

It was a small eternity riding the waves of pleasure as they both spun down. Auctus kept his arms and legs wrapped tightly around Duro’s body until the younger man slid free.

“Fuck, that was…” Duro laughed as he reached for the soiled comforter to wipe them both relatively clean. Auctus gazed down at the other man, his love, eyelids heavy with sleep and admiration.

“I hope you enjoyed that, because we are definitely doing it again.” Auctus pulled Duro back into his arms, smiling into their kiss.


End file.
